Paradise
is the final goal and a mysterious, hidden destination on Earth that the wolves and some of the antagonists, including Lord Darcia III and Lady Jaguara in the world of Wolf's Rain are trying to find. This place is always surrounded by constant mystery and is only partially revealed in any of its features. Different scenes during the anime show the mysterious Paradise as a beautiful, meadow-like place with lakes, tall trees, snow-topped mountains and is carpeted with many Lunar Flowers. Origins Paradise's beginning/beginnings is/are unclear. Lord Darcia I "disappeared" into Paradise while attempting to enter it. Darcia's dome suffered extensive damages (for unknown reasons) and was half-submerged after a catastrophic result of such an attempt. The Nobles sealed the mountain where the entry to Paradise resides. In the OVAs, Darcia shot a beam from his ship to destroy the "seal" that probably prevented wolves (as well as everyone else) to reach the mountain. Quest for Paradise During the series, the recurring goal of the main protagonists it's to find the Paradise. Wolves (on the verge of extinction) believe to find a better place, even some as Kiba are instinctively pushed to the research. Cheza is product of Darcia house experiments, and her purpose is to lead them to Paradise. Both Darcia, the wolves and other Nobles compete for Cheza, even if some (as Lord Orkham) desire her just for show their strength. The prophecy surrounding Paradise is often added with varying messages of hope and despair, but the original one is that "When the world ends, Paradise will open, but only the wolves know how to find it." Kiba is recognized by both his family and Cheza as the one who will open Paradise. According to Darcia, Paradise is the one cure for his curse, however after the death of Hamona his quest change and he state that has no more desire to reunite with Hamona in the Paradise. The false Paradise Lady Jaguara worked to create and enter her own Paradise: a dream-like world for her own and Darcia. To achieve this, she applied alchemy, Cheza and wolf's blood, while destroying the other wolves and Nobles to prevent them to search the true Paradise. Darcia stated clearly that the Jaguara's one was a false Paradise. It's likely that also Darcia-I wanted to create his own Paradise and got lost in it. The true Paradise The end of the series leave the watcher with many questions. However some can be answered: at the beginning of the OVAs, the Darcia's monologue reveal how the Paradise is simply the future world can be opened through a cycle of destruction once the world becomes cold and dead. At the end of the fight between Darcia and Kiba, the Paradise is going to be open (probably thanks the Flower and Kiba's blood), but the presence of the corrupted Darcia's eye (that wasn't destroyed because originally created as a "curse" by the Paradise itself on Darcia-I and his family), alters the world as hoped by Kiba. The resulting Paradise resembles our own world, with the wolves reincarnated (probably in human bodies) and with unknown knowledge of their past lives. As the episode ends, Kiba begins to run; possibly towards the Lunar Flower in an alleyway. Trivia *Paradise may be an example of Heaven of Earth. *It is unknown what other forms or whether it exists. ru:Рай Category:Locations